


Mystery Valentine

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Fluff, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Malfoy Manor is hosting a mysterious Valentines Date ball.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Mystery Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's week 2/8 to 2/15 prompt: Valentine's Day. And the pairing I picked is: Sirius/Hermione/Severus. Many thanks to my beta, SH for looking it over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione was dressed in her red outfit, complete with a mask, to the Malfoy Mystery Valentine Ball. _I wonder who will be my date? I hope it’ll be either Severus or Sirius._ she giggled at the thought of them dancing over her. 

She sighed as she stared into the magic mirror, “You look exquisite dearie! Don’t forget your mask!”

“Thank you!” Hermione blew the magic mirror a kiss as she grabbed her mask and most importantly her bag and entered the Floo network.

Once at Malfoy Manor…  
_I’m here to enjoy myself. I don’t mind not getting a mystery date at all._ Hermione’s inner consciousness was battling. She steadied herself seeing two very tall, dark haired masked men walking her way carrying some punch.

“Thirsty dear one?” the mystery guy on the left held out her glass.

“Thank you sir.” she drank it all and leaned in to whisper into his ear, “Severus?”

Severus smirked. “See there’s no fooling Hermione.”

Sirius bowed in front of her, “Then you wouldn’t mind us being your mystery dates for the night? Perhaps forever on this magical Valentine’s night?” he held out her hand.

She gasped, “Both of you want me? Always?”

Severus gently pulled her into an embrace, “Always, Hermione, now let’s start dancing before those other mysterious gentlemen have their wicked way with you.” he nodded towards the left as she spied three masked figures coming their way.

“Of course,” she pulled her dance card out and filled every slot with Severus and Sirius’ names.

Severus turned around and spoke loudly, “She has been claimed by us.”

The three mystery men grumbled and walked away to find another Valentine mystery date.


End file.
